


your sugar, yes please

by morningofglory (BlueChocolate21)



Series: A List of Firsts (Sterek) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, mentions of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueChocolate21/pseuds/morningofglory
Summary: Short and SweetThat’s how Stiles would describe their first kiss.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A List of Firsts (Sterek) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	your sugar, yes please

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Maroon 5 - Sugar

Everyone was hanging out at Derek’s loft for a get together party, Lydia returning from Boston and Jackson, Allison and Isaac from France. The pack was thriving, and the dangers they faced weren’t as horrific as they were compared to their high school years. 

Time had treated Derek well, he was all soft smiles and quiet laughter now. Ever since their territory achieved stability and the threat of danger only appeared once in a Blue Moon, Stiles watched him slowly let down his guard. It was amazing watching someone who faced so much shit, finally attempt rebuilding themselves. A part of Derek died during the fire, and another died when Peter killed Laura. It was difficult losing a family member, Stiles would know, but losing your entire family was a pain that Stiles hoped to never feel. His dad, and by extension, the pack, were his family. He couldn’t imagine losing most of them at once. He didn’t think most people would be strong enough to handle the trauma of it. 

But Derek wasn’t most people, he was  _ Derek Hale _ . 

He was stupid enough bite a bunch of teenagers just to have a semblance of family. But he was brave enough to stay with them all, to teach them, to fight with them, to save them from all the fuckery that decides to enter Beacon Hills.

He had emotional baggage the size of California. But still had the courage to go to a therapist and learn how to cope using healthier methods. Stiles remembered suggesting to Derek that he should get one a few years ago, only to be met with an angry glare. Yet a few months after that conversation, Derek had his first appointment.

In short Derek was someone Stiles admired greatly. 

So that was probably why he did it. He figured that years of pining for someone that doesn’t love him back should stop at some point. Both of them were in a better place than before, and Stiles figured,  _ Why not? _

He stayed behind when the rest of the pack left to help Derek clean up a bit more. Their banter never changed, but unlike before, they were filled with teasing comments and fondness. They just sat on the couch afterwards, talking and catching up with each other, and telling stories that they couldn’t say over the phone. Derek just looked breathtaking that day. He was a work of art everyday, but something felt different. Derek let out a huff of laughter and Stiles couldn’t help but stare. 

He noticed his laugh lines, the crinkles in his eyes, the way he just casually draped himself over the couch, for once not looking like he was preparing for a fight.

He was beautiful.

Maybe that was why Stiles leaned in to kiss him. He savored the taste of Derek on his lips, thinking that this was going to be the first and last time he gets to do this. He really was prepared to be rejected immediately, but a hand on his nape stopped him from pulling away.

Derek kissed like he was afraid that this would turn out to be a dream. It was soft, tentative, and absolutely perfect. 

The kiss was over as soon as it began, but they stayed close, their foreheads still touching. Somehow Stiles ended up cradling Derek’s jaw with both his hands, absentmindedly brushing his thumbs back and forth, playing with the scruff of his beard. Derek had his eyes closed, with a small smile on his face. When Derek opened his eyes, Stiles stilled. 

In another time Stiles would’ve been insecure as all hell, because Derek looks like… well,  _ Derek _ . All scruff and werewolf muscles and the like. And Stiles was a skinny, pasty kid with a mouth that talks too much. But he isn’t a kid anymore is he? He’s older now, and wiser. He’s been through so much shit, ordinary people would probably start crying if they were in his shoes. He dealt with all the damn monsters and evil werewolf uncles and evil hunter relatives. He thinks he deserves this little bit of happiness, Derek too, Derek especially. 

  
So they both just lean into each other’s space and  _ breathe. _ Love’s a special thing to find in the fuckery that’s their lives anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for a year, I was just too lazy to finalize it lmfao.


End file.
